From fear to hope
by Chris-chris
Summary: BoF 3 crossed into BoF 2. RyuNina. PG-13 for lanugae and mild content. Went back and corrected spelling errors and some grammar.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Ryu sat in the grass staring at the mid-night sky. The cold wind blew his blue hair around freely. The campfire next to him sparked as it was almost out. Everyone else was inside the tent asleep, or so he thought.  
  
The warrior closed his eyes and sighed. It was a long and hard battle. I wonder where Peco could be? He thought. Fighting against Myria was harder than he expected. Ryu still didn't understand why she wanted the Brood gone. All he could understand was that she feared the dragon clan. He understood why she wanted to protect her so called 'children', but to kill his people? It was outrageous. She could've done it differently. He said to himself angrily.   
  
Suddenly, he felt something soft and warm against his cheeks. His eyes shot open only to find Nina's hands holding his face.  
  
"You scared me." Ryu aside a little startled.  
  
"Sorry. You just seemed dead. What are you doing out here alone and in the cold?" Nina asked as she shivered.  
  
Ryu shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to think. I thought you were asleep."   
  
"I was. But I had a bad dream." she told him. Nina moved beside him as Ryu sat up on his elbows. The winged princess of Wyndia sat next to him with her knees to her chest.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Ryu... hold me." Nina said as she looked down at him. She laid down next to Ryu and graved his waist. Ryu's eyes widened when Nina suddenly grabbed ahold of him.  
  
Why was she acting like this? It isn't like her to just suddenly want him to hold her. Sure they grabbed a hold of each other before but that was when Nina's life was in danger. He sighed softly and held her in his arms, careful enough not to touch her wings. Ryu remember she told him it hurt when someone would touch the base of her wings.  
  
"Nina, whats wrong?" Ryu asked as a sob escape the girl's lips.  
  
"I had a dream that you were killed by some kind of a beast... it was horrible." Nina buried her face into his stomacher. The sob came again.  
  
"Nina, nothing is going to happen to me." Ryu reassured her as he grabbed her chin and brought her face up. Tears were streaming down Nina's ocean blue eyes. The dragon rubbed his thumb across her cheek and wiped the tears. He brought Nina's face close to his.  
  
To Nina's' surprise, their lips met, giving her the most romantic kiss she had ever received. Ryu slowly pulled away. His cheeks were red but not as red as Nina's. She was beat red.   
  
Did I just do what I think I did? Ryu thought. He didn't even blink be for Nina came to his face and kissed him back. This time, she had her hands cupped in his face. Ryu fell back while she kissed him.  
  
"Hold me Ryu." Nina said as she let go of his face. She placed her head on his chest. Ryu held her gently as she fell asleep. He looked down at her and then at the stars. It would be morning soon. His thoughts went into the dream Nina told him she had. Was he really going to die? He has to speak with Ladon. Ryu's eye lids became heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Ryu awoke an hour later by Rei's voice. "Hey Ryu. Wake up. We gotta catch up with the girls." The male woren shook Ryu harshly. Ryu pened his eyes and yawned.   
  
"What do you mean we have to catch up with them?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I told the girls we'd catch up to them a little later. Come on. They're probably already in Dragnier." Rei told him. Ryu stood up and stretched.   
  
"You mean you let them get ahead of us? they could be in trouble, this isn't exactly a prefect place to be traveling in alone." Ryu said a little annoyed.  
  
"Yes... listen we gotta talk... about last night." Rei said as Ryu grabbed his sword. Ryu slowly looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean, about last night?"   
  
"Don't think I didn't see you two last night." Rei had a smirk on his face.   
  
"Okay... what is there to talk about? So we kissed, it's not like we did anything else." Ryu said as he turned to the burning pieces of wood. He mumbled a little spell then froze the last of the burning wood.  
  
"I didn't think you had a thing going on with Nina... you dog." Rei laughed.  
  
"I do not. Nina just had a nightmare and she was scared. You know how I'm when Nina is scared." Ryu said calmly.  
  
"Are you sure about that? Cause I could've swore it was you who pulled in the first kiss."   
  
"Rei, we didn't do anything else but talked and kissed. So, what is it that you want to know?" he was starting to get angry.  
  
"Do you LOVE her? That's all..." Rei asked. Ryu was silent for a while before giving an answer.  
  
"I... I'm not telling." Ryu said. Rei's tail fell down as he stumbled his toe in the dirt.  
  
"What?! Is that a possible yes?!" Rei shouted. Ryu didn't speak. He just continued to walk and pretended to ignore Rei's laughter. "What...what was it like? Kissing a girl?"   
  
"... well... it was rather sweet." Ryu said as he remember the sweet taste in Nina's mouth when she kissed him. It was like honey and cream with hot chocolate.   
  
"Sweet?!" Rei chuckled.  
  
"Yes. Now shut up if you know what's good for you." Ryu glared at him.  
  
"Okay... okay. We'll save this talk for another time. On the other hand, what do we have to do when we get back to Dragnier?" Rei stopped his teasing and changed the subject.  
  
"Well, I have to ask Ladon something. Then we're going to use the transporter to get home." Ryu told him.   
  
"Yes. Home." Rei sighed as he looked toward a ruined town of the ancient dragon clan, the Brood. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Ryu and Rei arrived in Dragnier to find Momo fighting with the elder and Nina standing by trying to calm the outraged scientist.  
  
"Whats going on?" Ryu asked Nina.  
  
"Oh, they're fighting over the laws of Motion. You don't look so good, are you feeling all right? You did get enough sleep, right?" Nina noticed how pale and tried Ryu looked.  
  
"An hours worth. Rei, help Nina collect the supplies to get back to Wyndia. I need to speak with Ladon." he told the two.  
  
"But, what about Momo?" Nina asked.  
  
"Let her talk with the elder. I'm sure she'll learn something new. I'll meet you in a bit." he told them and walked through the old city to a spot where a wall stood. A frame of stone was in the center but had no picture. Ryu walked up to the frame and placed his hand in the middle.   
  
"Master Ladon, I need to speak with you, sire." Ryu spoke softly. He removed his hand and a dragonic picture appeared in the frame.  
  
"What can I do for you my son?" the dragon spoke.  
  
"I need to know of what's to come of me. Death? Glory? A friend had a dream that I was killed by a monster. Is this what's to come of me?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Dragon Prince Ryu, you know I can not tell you your future. But, I bid you a fair warning. Be very cautious. People you trust may become your enemy." Ladon told him.  
  
"Yes my lord. Thank you." Ryu bowed his head as the dragon disappeared. Ryu sighed then started to walk back to the entrance. When he arrived, Momo was jolting something down in her book while Nina and Rei waited for him. He stood before them. The tried dragon gave his friends a weak and cheerful smile.   
  
"Lets go home." he said to them. The three smiled back and looked warier but happy to hear those words. Ryu led his friends up a set of stairs and into a room with a huge machine that glowed. Ryu, Momo, Rei, and Nina all stepped onto the platform and in a minute, they were gone.   
  
"You see?! This is your future! HA!" Ryu could hear a cruel and bone chilling laugh.  
  
What was happening to him? Why was he bleeding? His head hurt and his senses were making his head throb. A monster. A monster was tearing him up, starting with his heart.  
  
"Ryu! RYU! Get up!" Rei screamed in his ear. Ryu suddenly jumped up and withdrew his sword barley missing Rei's nose. "Whoa!"   
  
The dragon boy was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his face.   
  
"What? It was just a dream?" he said as he dropped his sword and started to check himself. He wasn't bleeding and his heart was beating faster. "Where are we?" Ryu asked as he dazed around. He noticed he was inside his sleeping bag in the tent.  
  
"We were about to arrive in Wyndia when you suddenly collapsed outside of Eygnock road. You all right?" Rei told him.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What time is it?"  
  
"It's a quarter til three. Can you stand?" Rei asked. Ryu stood up a little shaky. He nodded his head and started for the door. Rei closely followed behind to make sure he wouldn't fall over.  
  
"Ryu. Are you feeling better?" Nina asked as she looked up at him from the fire. Ryu shook his head   
  
and sat next to her. "Are you ready to go?"   
  
"Give me a minute."   
  
"All right." 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
"Can we have two rooms? One for the ladies and one for my friend and I?" Ryu asked the Wyndian hotel manager.  
  
"That'll be 250 zenny. The ladies have room 24 and you gentlemen have room 23, honey." the hotel manager was a woman.   
  
She handed Ryu two sets of keys and winked at him. "How 'bout you have lunch with me, suga?" She gave Ryu a look that made Nina feel like her ears were burning.   
  
"Uh... I... erm." Ryu shuttered as she tried a move on him. He looked back at his friends for help.  
  
"Sorry. He's taken. Come on sweetheart." Nina graved a hold of Ryu's arm and tugged on him. They walked up the stairs followed by Rei and Momo.  
  
"Gee Nina, I didn't know you two were a couple! HA!" Rei smirked.  
  
"Shut up Rei!" Nina yelled as she pounded him on the head with her wand.  
  
"OUCH!" Nina went into hers' and Momo's' room and after Momo walked in, she slammed the door in Rei's' face. Ryu looked down at Rei, who was sobbing as a big, red bump appeared on his head. The dragon sighed and walked into their room.   
  
~*~  
  
It was evening when the group was down stairs eating dinner and talking about their journey they had together. "The thing I'll always remember is that when Ryu was younger, he use to cry at small little things but when it came to ghost and big, scary monsters, he'd be a big, tough boy!" Rei said as the girls giggled.  
  
"I'll always remember the time he saved me from Balio and Sunder." Nina said.  
  
"You guys talk like I'm dead or something. I'm still here you know." Ryu told them. A smile couldn't help but creep upon his face.  
  
"We know. We're just remembering how much fun we had while traveling with you." Momo reassured him. Rei nodded and went on with his jokes.   
  
Ryu couldn't sit still though. That dream he had. He stood up and left the table towalk outside. Was it a warning? What was going to happen to him? This were the thoughts stuck in his head.  
  
Nina noticed him leaving and wondered what was wrong. She got up while Momo laughed at one of Rei's' jokes. The Windian Princess stepped onto the porch with Ryu. "What's wrong Ryu?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't say. I don't want to worry you Nina." he said to her. His arms were crossed on the railing and he was looking out at the dark town. Nina walked up next to him.  
  
"You can tell me Ryu." came her soft voice.  
  
"I had this dream... a monster was ripping my heart out and he was laughing. He told me something but I don't remember what he said. I'm a little worried..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"It sounds like the dream I had the other night. Do you think it means something?"   
  
"I don't know. Master Ladon told him to be careful. I'm going back to Dragnier to find out what is going on. I don't want you involved." Ryu told her.  
  
Nina looked at him fearfully. Her heart racing at the thought of what could happen to him. She could feel the tears threatening to burst out of her eyes. No. I'm going with him. "Ryu. I'm going with you." she said sternly.  
  
"But I don't want any harm to come to you like before. Please you mu-" but he he was cut off when he saw Nina was clinching her dress and tears flowing down her rosy red cheeks. It hurt him to see her like this. "Nina..." Ryu spoke softly.  
  
"I want to because I, I..." Nina started when she found herself drawing into his arms. She felt safe in his arms. Nina sobbed in his chest as he spoke,  
  
"I know. I love you too. And that is why I don't want you to come with me. I love you too much to have you hurt. Please?"  
  
"No. I want to to be there for you like you were there for me. I don't want to leave your side." Nina gave him a reply that his heart did and did not want to hear. It was true he loved her more than anything but he also did not want her to become hurt because of him.   
  
"As you wish."   
  
The winged princess looked up from his chest into his eyes. She couldn't help but admire his deep blue eyes. Nina started to rise on her tippy-toes and close her eyes as she came closer to his lips. Ryu leaned forward holding onto her waist.  
  
Just as their lips touched, Rei came bursting through the door yelling, "Blow the men, hiccup, down! Hey whadda you two doing out here alone?" Nina and Ryu quickly separated, blushing brighter than ever.  
  
"Rei, have you been drinking?!" Nina snapped. Rei staggered to the side and hiccuped once again. He gave her a toothy, careless smile.  
  
"No, I haven't." he said.  
  
"Yes you have! I can smell it over here. Come on big boy. You've had enough for one night. Time for bed." Nina said as she turned the drunken worren around. Ryu chuckled a littler as she pushed him through the door.   
  
But just as he started to walk inside, Ryu thought he saw a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked around alarmed but saw nothing. After giving one last look, the warrior walked back inside. 


	4. chapter four

chapter four  
  
  
  
I have slept too long  
  
  
  
It is time for my awakening  
  
  
  
My dream is now a....  
  
  
  
reality  
  
  
  
He has stooped me   
  
  
  
once  
  
  
  
but,  
  
  
  
not this time  
  
  
  
Nikanoru.  
  
  
  
Ryu heard Rei's moaning across the room that woke him up. What's  
  
his problem? Ryu laid up in his bed and saw Rei on the floor in his own bed.  
  
He laughed to himself as Reis' tail twitched.  
  
  
  
"I don't feel so good..." Rei mumbled.  
  
  
  
"You drank last night. I'll meet you down stairs." Ryu told him as he strapped  
  
his chest armor on. Ryu left the room as Rei stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
As Ryu walked down the hall to get down stairs, he thought about that dream, or so  
  
he thought it was a dream. Nikanoru? What was that name? What did it mean? He started down the steps as a fresh smell of bacon rushed up his nostrils. Ryu walked into the dinning to find the girls already there. Momo was reading a book while Nina was playing with her eggs.   
  
  
  
He looked at the table they were sitting at and saw two other plates with fresh eggs and bacon.  
  
  
  
Ryu smiled happily as he sat at the table. Nina didn't even notice him until he started eating.  
  
  
  
"Morning Ryu!" she said a little surprised.  
  
  
  
"Morning Nina." Ryu said as he chewed on his eggs. He swallowed just as Rei sat at the table.  
  
  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
  
  
"I feel like crap..." Rei told them as he slowly started to eat his bacon.  
  
  
  
"You sure look like crap this morning." Momo said as she put the book on the table. He glared at her.  
  
  
  
"Who ordered me the drink, hmmm?!" Rei eyed her.  
  
  
  
"You did and I payed for it,sugar." Momo stated.  
  
  
  
"Right sweetheart!" Rei yelled. the two always played like that. Pretending to call each other sweetheart or sugar was what they liked to do. Sometimes Momo would do it just to annoy him. But then again, Rei also annoyed her.   
  
  
  
"Alright you two love birds, calm down." Ryu said to them. Rei finished his meal and looked at Ryu.  
  
  
  
"So, what are you going to do now? Come home with me, or go off somewhere with Nina, eh?" Rei elbowed Ryus shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Stop that! No actually. Nina and I are going back to Dragnier to find out why I'm having these nightmares... what they could mean." Ryu told him.  
  
  
  
"You've been having nightmares? About what?" Momo seemed interested.  
  
  
  
"A monster taking my heart out and telling me things. Last night, he called me  
  
  
  
'Nikanoru', do you know what it means?" Ryu looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Hm... let read up about it. it has to be of ancient tongue." Momo said as she pulled out another book from her bag.  
  
  
  
It was an old, red book that had some of the cover thrown off. She started to flip through its old pages. "I'll check in the dragon tongue, Sterpie." she told them. Momo traced her fingers down the book but folded it back up and graved another book. "Lets see if it is in tongue of the gods..." Momo stop about mid-way in an old green book. She squeezed her eyes and read out, "Nikanoru, a person who would be in suffrage and... the rest of the page is missing. Sorry." She closed the book and put all three books back in her bag.  
  
  
  
"What do you think Ryu?" Nina looked at him a little concerned.  
  
  
  
"I, don't know." Ryu replied. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands. Man, what does that mean? A person who would be in suffrage and... damn this is become difficult.  
  
  
  
"Ryu? You all right in there?" Rei called him back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. We better get going Nina." Ryu shook it off as he looked at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming." both Rei and Momo spoke. Ryu gave them a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"Thanks you guys. It means a lot. Lets get going then." 


	5. chapter five

Chapter five  
  
Ryu threw the rod back into the water in hopes of catching a fish. He waited a few minutes then pulled the line back out. "I guess the fish are upset today..." he sighed in disappointment. After putting the rod back into his bag, the dragon warrior looked up at the dark clouded sky. He let out a big sighed then started back for the camp site. The wind that day was oddly still but the air was warm with humidity. The clouds above Ryu's head threatened to bring rain as a low thunder was heard.   
  
By the time he had reach camp, which was in a near by opening close to the lake that he was fishing at, it started to sprinkle. He noticed that the others must be inside the tent, so he walked in. Momo was reading one of her books while Nina was taking a nap. ryu didn't see Rei in the tent though.  
  
"Where's Rei?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he said he had some business to take care of back in Angel tower." Momo told him. They could hear the rain drops starting to pound on the tent. "Hmm... it seems this storm is going to get worse than I anticipated. We really should go to Urkan Tapa. I bet Rei'll know to find us there." Momo suggested.   
  
"Hm... your right, this tent won't be able to hold up against the rain. Wake Nina up and I'll see if I can't find Rei. You girls go ahead to the town and I'll meet you there. I'll see you then." Ryu told her the directions then walked out of the tent holding his arm above his eyes so that the heavy rain wouldn't blind him.   
  
The rain came down faster than Ryu expected. He splashed through puddles of water as he ran down the muddy road. Soon, he came up to an old pyramid like structure and walked up to two men who wore white robes, and had umbrellas over their heads. One started to speak but Ryu couldn't tell what the words were due to the rain hammering in his ears. Ryu breathed heavily as he watched the man on the right moving his month. Then, Ryu spoke, "I need to pass. Did a male worren just pass by you minutes ago?" the man answered but once again, Ryu could not hear. He just shook his head and ran past them, ignoring anything that he heard. The thunder roared just as Ryu entered the temple on its right side.   
  
The temple was pretty dark as Ryu walked through it. At least he wasn't getting wet. His clothes were already soaked as it was. He walked down a long set of stairs only to come into a long tunnel. Ryu knew this place pretty well. After spending a tremendous time in here with Garr when he was young, trying to find out who he was. The dragon knew that the left way was a dead end so he went to the right.   
  
Though the rain was outside, Ryu could still smell and hear the rain. Droplets fell into his face when he walked underneath a leek. The tunnel was getting darker and darker as he walked on, so he use his fire spell to use it as a light while holding it in his hand.   
  
When Ryu came to the stairs that led to the dragon graveyard, he got a strong sniff of rotten blood. His head started throbbing as he walked down the stone stairs. He started hearing voices as he walked down deeper into the temple. Voices that sent a chill up his spine.   
  
After a long walk, Ryu finally arrived in the open area that had dragon skeletons everywhere. When he stepped on a slap of the platform, it suddenly went blue, and spirits of the Brood came out of the ground. One particular spirit rose that made Ryu feel uneasy. "You..."  
  
"I'm getting worried about him, Rei." Nina said sadly as she looked through the window of the Urkan Tapa hotel. The rain was beating on the glass.  
  
"Don't worry Nina, I'm sure he'll be all right. Out there... in the rain... alone... CRAP! I gotta go find him!" Rei started for the door, but was pulled back by Momo.  
  
"You go out there and there is a very high chance that you will get struck by lighting or hurt. Stay. I'm sure Ryu will come back here safely after he doesn't find you in Angel tower." Momo told him. She let go of his arm as he back away from the door. Rei looked at the ground.  
  
"I didn't think he would come after me in the tower... I just wanted to pray for Teepo..." Rei said lowly. Nina looked at him then at the window.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
"Teepo? Is that really you?" Ryu asked as he looked at his ghostly friend.  
  
"Yes Ryu. It is I. I have come to warn you. Warn you of an awaking evil. An evil greater than Myria." Teepo told him.  
  
"What kind of evil?"  
  
"An evil that leads the darkness into the living. One who was terrifying years ago... before the dragon war. He's coming back Ryu, and he is after you." Teepo said as he pointed his finger at Ryu.  
  
"What is this evil? When is it coming? Why does it want me?" Ryu asked all at once. Teepo shook his faintly head slowly. He looked back at Ryu tearfully.  
  
"I wish I could answer that Ryu... but he won't let us. He has us trapped here. You must free us Ryu! Help us! Oh no... he's here! Quick, take the back exit through that pillar... hurry now before he finds you here! Go Ryu!" Teepo yelled. He led Ryu to the giant pillar in the center of the room and opened a hidden door. ryu looked at Teepo then looked at the door.   
  
"I'll help you Teepo. take care until I get back." Ryu told him as he ran down a dark tunnel. Just as he ran forward, the ground started to sink in, making him slided down a slope. When Ryu was at the bottom he was flushed out and landed on his bottom outside of Angel tower inside the church in Urkan Tapa. The priest looked down at him and shouted,  
  
"OH GREAT GODDESS MYRIA! THANK FOR BRINGING THIS MAN HERE TO US! Stand lad, stand. Tell us how are things..." Ryu looked up and stood up. He looked out at the people who were staring at him.   
  
"Uh... it's very... wet." he stuttered. Everyone yelled in joy as Ryu walked out of the church getting a few pats on the back as he went.  
  
He left the church and ran through the rain into the hotel. There was so much to tell the others.   
  
"Momo! Nina! Rei! I have..." Ryu stop dead in his tracks as he say the man he once knew standing there with his huge, muscular arms crossed and a smile coming to his lips as Ryu walked in their room.  
  
"Hello, Ryu. Nice to see you again..." the man said. He stretched his huge, dragon like wings out and looked at Nina as she offered him a cup of tea.   
  
"Garr?" 


	6. chapter six

chapter six  
  
"Ryu. Long time no see. I'm sure you're wondering why and how I'm here." Garr said. Ryu stood there speechless. Not too long ago, did Garr turn to stone and went down with the station of Myria saying that his mission was complete.  
  
"so, how did you come back?" Momo asked as she pushed her glasses back on her nose.  
  
"Ah yes. that is what we need to talk about. ryu, my mission was to kill all of the Brood. After that, I was to fall into a deep sleep and turn to stone. Well, apparently, a very dark soul is regaining its strength and soon it will try to destroy the world. Goddess Myria woke me up and told me to help you kill this creature." Garr told him.   
  
"Ryu, this creature sounds like the same monster from our dream... do you think?" Nina looked at him.  
  
"Yes I do. Garr, did Myria tell you anything else about this creature?" Ryu questioned him.  
  
"She only said that he would use the dead and dark, restless souls as his army.He has the ability to consume your heart into the darkness. This creature sounds like a demon..." Garr stated.  
  
"A demon?!" everyone spoke at once.  
  
"But demon's hasn't roamed the earth since, 1,000 years ago. How could they-" Momo stopped. She ran to her bag and pulled out a book. She rushed through it's old pages then stooped. The scientist read out loud,  
  
"1,000 years ago, a demon king brought fear and terror to the world. He used his dark powers to use the hearts of innocent people as his army of demons. But thanks to. The rest of the page is missing..." Momo sighed deeply as she closed the book.  
  
"I think in Windian history, a 1,000 years ago was during the age of the Black wings. A princess who was born with black wings, would bring ruin to Windia. But, at the time, she was on a journey to save the world with a man and his friends." Nina said.  
  
"Do you think history is repeating it's self?"Rei asked more to his self.  
  
The rain stopped pouring sown and the heroes stretched out.  
  
"I guess we should go to Dragnier and see if Ladon knows anything about this." Ryu said. 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven  
  
"Master Ladon sire, May we speak with you?" Ryu spoke. Once again, the dragon appeared inside the wall.  
  
"Yes, my son? What is it that you wish to speak of?" Ladon asked.  
  
"We wish to know about the demon who tried to destroy the world a thousand years ago."   
  
"Ah... a thousand years ago... I remember it was a time of the St. Eva organization was first brought to the world. Guardian, I do believe you know of this religion. The St. Eva church was nothing but a scam to gather human life energy to bring back the demon king, Deathevn. But thanks to the destined child and his seven friends, they stopped the beast. But, they didn't kill him. He will rise soon and be much more powerful then before. Ryu, you must meet with the destined child and receive your power to finish off the demon king." Ladon explained to the group.  
  
"But who is this destined Child? Where can I find him?"  
  
"He is a half blooded dragon whom was destined to defeat Deathevn. Now, he is guarding the gate to hell. But,k he is growing weaker as we speak. He won't be able to hold his guard up much longer."   
  
Night had come to Dragnier and the party was asleep in the tent like hotel, all but Ryu. He had many thoughts traveling through his head, most of them focused on his dreams. They were going to come true and he knew it. But the question was, was how was the others going to handle it? Especially Nina...   
  
Ryu loved her and he wasn't afraid to admit it. She was everything to him, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. The warrior knew that she loved him but, he still felt that she shouldn't have come with him. Ryu wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he felt lost, dazed and confused. It was like something was calling him and it wasn't good.  
  
He sighed and looked at the star filled sky. The moon was full and the blueish-black emptiness of space filled his heart with sadness. He felt alone. Just as Ryu started to drift out of reality, a warm, soft hand came from behind and graved him by the waist as another hand came around and placed itself on his chest. Ryu felt a head on his back and heard a soft humming sound from behind. He smiled to himself and said, "Nina, what are you doing up?" he placed his hands on hers.  
  
Nina let out a moan. The dragon chuckled and said, "Couldn't sleep?" Her head moved up and down. Again, he laughed.   
  
"I was thinking about you. I had another dream." Nina said. Her warm breath could be felt through his shirt.   
  
"Did you? What was it about?" he knew he didn't need the answer. It was always the same...  
  
"The same as before... only, the demon ripped your heart out and laughed harshly. It was different from before, last time he stabbed you with a sword." Nina told him.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your kiss was sweet and delicious. I still have that wonderful taste in my month." Ryu told her. It pleased him when he heard her giggle.  
  
"Ryu!" she said softly and pinched his stomach.  
  
"Ouch... okay, okay. But, it was."  
  
"Ohh! You're asking for it buster!" Nina chuckled.  
  
"Oh am' I?" Nina moved her hands so he could turn to her. "And what is my punishment?" he asked as he looked at her. Ryu placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
A smile, that's all I needed...  
  
Ryu bent down and placed his lips on her, giving her a sweet, short kiss.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Nina asked. Her eyes were lite up and she blushed with rosy red cheeks.  
  
"You want a better one?"  
  
"Yeah... it's what I'd expect... of you." Nina replied. Ryu smiled and just as they drew close,   
  
"Ryu! We need to- oh! I'm sorry! Are you two busy at the moment?!" Garr noticed how far apart Ryu and Nina was from a kiss, but they let go of each other and stood next to one another facing him.  
  
"What is the problem Garr?" Ryu asked in a causal tone.  
  
"Uh... we could talk tomorrow if you want." Garr stuttered.  
  
"No. That's all right. Just don't do it again. Good night." Nina said a s she walked past Garr going into the hotel. Garr staired at Ryu for a moment with his jaw open.  
  
Ryu leaned on the ruin wall and stared into the town as Garr walked up to him and stood next to him. "How long have you two been like this? Do you? Does she?" he asked a little shocked.  
  
"Yes Garr. I do love her and I think she loves me. And you're not the only one who knows..." Ryu sighed deeply.  
  
"Momo knows?"  
  
"Nope, Rei."  
  
"Rei?!"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Now, What is it you wanted to talk about?" Ryu asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh... uh. Does your master know where this gate is? I asked the goddess and she didn't know where it was." Garr asked. Ryu sighed again and looked at the horizon. The sky was turning and orange red color but most of it was still black. The wind was chilly and Ryu had the feeling that he was somewhere else. Like he was incomplete. He felt a power just like his Infinity but, warmer.  
  
"Don't worry. I know where it is." Ryu assured him.  
  
"Didn't Ladon say something about a half blooded dragon? He said you have to meet with him to get your power. But, who is he?" Garr seemed interested in this dragon.  
  
"I... don't know." 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight  
  
Nina plopped down into her bed. She stirred at the ceiling for a while before turning to her side, facing another empty bed. The winged princess watched as Ryu walked in and sat in his own bed. "Is it morning already?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. we'll leave as soon as the elder tells us where to find this gate." Ryu told her. She watched as he laid down in his bed. The dragon fell asleep with his back facing Nina. The windian Princess stood up and walked over to his bed. She looked down at him and saw that for once in a couple of days, he was relaxed.  
  
Lately, he hasn't been getting enough sleep. Maybe he can sleep just fine today. Nina smiled at her thoughts. She bent down and kissed his cheek. The sleeping dragon smiled as he slept on. I'll make sure nobody disturbs him. Nina walked out of the hotel to be nearly blinded by the sunlight.  
  
"Morning Nina!" she heard Rei's voice.  
  
"Morning Rei. I ask of you to not disturb Ryu. He's sleeping and I thin it's best if we let him sleep." Nina told him.  
  
"Oh, right. Whadda we do while we're waiting?" Rei asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"I don't know. Fight with one of the people or something. Just don't wake Ryu."  
  
"Yes ma'am! Hey you! Wanna fight me?!" Rei called off to a man who was walking away.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! You're a dragon!" Rei cried.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?!" Nina watched as the male worren chased after the poor guy. She sighed. The windian Princess walked into another tent where she found Momo reading as many books as she could. They room looked like a very small library with only two shelfs of old books.  
  
""I never gotten to read some many books with such old writings! These books go back as far as Winlan times!" Momo exclaimed as Nina walked next to her.   
  
"Momo, do you think you can find anymore information about Deathevn, and the destined child?" the windian princess asks as she looks over the scientist's shoulder.  
  
"Let me see what these books say." Momo reached over and graved a red old book. "hmm..." she scanned through it's pages and read out,  
  
"Deathevn was the demon lord who started the Saint Eva church. He used human life energy to make him stronger and he wanted to destroy the world."  
  
" Let's see what it has about the destined child..." she continued to flip through the pages but didn't find anything about the title. "I wonder..." Momo reached back up the shelf and pulled out a big blue book.  
  
The female scientist looked through the book and came across a list of names. She ran her finger down the list and found the name 'Ryu' listed on page a thousand. Momo filled through the pages once again and stopped about mid-way through. She read out,  
  
"Ryu Light, member of the light dragon clan- he sat out an adventure to stop the dark dragons from getting the goddess keys. The goddess keys would bring forth the evil Goddess Tyr and she could grant you any wish. Along with him, he had seven other friends. Princess Nina of Winlan. Bo of the wolf tribe. Gobi, a merchant manilio. Karn, a master thief. Deis, a great sorceress. Ox, of the oxman clan and Mogu, of the mole people.   
  
Ryu Bateson, the son of Valyrie and Ganer Bateson. His mother belongs to the dragon clan. She was sent out to the world above Drogen- an underground city of the dragons, who were guarding the demon world- to investigate the human tribesmen. there, she met Ganer and they fell in love. Giving birth to Ryu and Yua. He lost his family when he was young. then, he met a grass runner named Bow. The two ran away and in years to come, they became rangers. When out trying to release bow of a false crime, he encountered a demon. After being told of the dangers ahead, the two began an adventure to stop the demons. On the adventure, They met several people who also joined them in their travels. Princess Nina, Katt, Jean, Sparr, and Sten all helped Ryu in his journey to stop Deathevn. When it came to the defeat, Deathevn fell but did not die. Ryu Bateson now stands guard at the Gate to Deathevn.   
  
It seems to me that Different generations have been past down of Ryu." Momo closed the book and sighed deeply.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but I know where you can find the gate... It is in the ancient ruins a hundred miles east of here. Somewhere in the Desert of Death." the elder told the girls'. They stood up and starched.   
  
"Thank you sir. Nina, go wake Ryu while I gather the other two." Momo said as she walked out of the tent. 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine  
  
"Hmmm..." Nina groaned again.  
  
"I guess Windian's can't handle the desert heat." Garr said as another moan came from Nina.   
  
The group was in the Desert of Death camping during the day. Traveling by night was much easier for them as they did it the first time they had to cross the desert. But the heat was too much for the Princess. She was inside the tent with a cold rag on her forehead.  
  
Momo was sitting down next to her, occasionally dipping the rag in cold water. Rei was in the corner trying to sleep but the heat was too disturbing. Garr walked out of the tent to see what Ryu was doing.   
  
The dragon hero was standing nearby staring into the endless sands of doom. He didn't seemed to be affected by the suns heat. His blue hair was still because of there being no wind and his blue eyes moved across the desert.  
  
"How are you?" Garr asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'm doing fine. How 'bout you?" Ryu looked at Garr.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Just the heat. Are you sure you're all right?" the huge guardian noticed how tired and weak Ryu looked. Though, the dragon tried to hide it.  
  
"I'm okay. I just feel empty... like apart of me is missing. What do you think? Have I gone crazy?"  
  
"Ryu, from what I've been told of, I think that your power is in two different bodies. Your's and one other's." garr explained.  
  
"So, that could explain why I'm human when I use the Infinity gene instead of in a dragon form. Do you think I have to find the dragon form of the Brood?" Ryu thought about the possibilities of there being a second half to his full power. He also remembered when he would transform using the Infinity gene, he would still be a human but stronger.  
  
"You could. And from what I've heard of this Deathevn, you're going to need all the strength you can get."  
  
"You're right..." Ryu thought some more.  
  
"How much further do you think we have?" Garr asked. Ryu lifted his head up and looked in the direction of the sunset.  
  
"Not too far. I have a feeling we'll be there soon."  
  
"hmm... do you seriously love her?" Garr asked, changing the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, Nina. Have you asked her yet?"  
  
"No. Yes! No... I mean!" Ryu stop to think about the answer. Garr gave out a soft laugh as Ryu spoke, "Yes. I do love her. no, I haven't asked her yet. I'm waiting. I just want to know her feelings first."  
  
"Well, it's pretty obvious. The way you two were holding each other the other night..."  
  
"Hey! That's my personal business! What happened between Nina and I is completely between us!" Ryu told garr, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Okay, sorry. So what was it like?"  
  
"uh... why should I tell you?"  
  
"Never mind. We better get going now that the sun is down." Garr said as he popped his neck. Momo came out of the tent with Rei. Ryu walked in to check on Nina.  
  
"Nina?" he called as he looked down at her. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Then, she started thrashing around screaming. Ryu started to worry as he reached down to wake her. Nina screamed loudly one last time before graping Ryu. She started to cry as he attempted to calm her. "Shush... it's okay... I'm here. You're all right now." Ryu held her and comforted her as she sobbed.  
  
"They tried to kill you... those monsters..."  
  
"I'm here now Nina. It was just a dream." Or was it? Could it have been another vision? These thoughts traveled through Ryu's head as he calmed the windian princess down.  
  
"There was dozens of those demons. And they took you away from us... and they killed you! Oh Ryu! Don't leave me!" Nina hugged him tighter.  
  
"Shush shhh... I'm not going anywhere, at least not without a fight. Now come on. The sooner we get there the better." Ryu held her chin up to see her tear filled eyes. He wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead. 


	10. chapter ten

chapter ten  
  
The moon was high above the warrior's heads as the traveled through the desert. Not following the stars point of direction but they were following Ryu senses. Rei was giving up hope but his spirits was soon lifted when he saw trees up ahead. He wasn't the only one seeing it though, the other's could see it just as clear as day. Rei knew he wasn't seeing a mirage once he saw the look of relieve on everyone else's faces. They continued to walk to the trees and grass.  
  
"Wow! Is this the place?!" Momo gasped as she examined the trees.  
  
"Yes it is! Come on! We gotta hurry!" Ryu said as he started to run through a forest.  
  
"Ryu! Wait up!" Nina called out for him. They rushed after him.  
  
Ryu held his arms up as he pushed through the woods. Voices. He was hearing voices, but from where? Children were crying, women were screaming, men were yelling. But from where? The cries for help was getting louder until he came up to a ruin like town where only a few windows and walls stood. The creek nearby shined the moonlight onto the standing walls. Frogs and crickets could be heard as Ryu breathed heavily after running.   
  
The voices were gone by now. This place looked to be a thousand years old. A run city. No life was around. Ryu dropped to his knees. Why was it that no matter where he went, there was always tragedy?  
  
"Ryu!" Nina yelled as they ran up up to him. "Ryu, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. I think the gate is around here." Ryu said as he stood up. "Come on, follow me." he started to walk across the swampy creek. Nina hovered next to him. The water was only waist deep to Ryu, but as he walked into it further, it got deeper, almost to his chest. Momo held onto Garr as he walked across. Rei, however, jumped across on any stone he could find.   
  
The swamp seemed to go on forever to Nina. She flew next to Ryu as he started to swim. garr and Momo was right behind them while Rei was ahead of them. What the hell was that! Ryu stooped suddenly as he felt something swim past him. He held his hand up to stop the others and listened to the water. Nothing but the croaks of the frogs but soon those too was quiet.   
  
"Get out of the water Garr..." Ryu said as he graved his sword. Garr flapped his wings and lifted up out of the water.   
  
"What is it Ryu?" Nina asked.  
  
"Shit!" Ryu yelled just as he was pulled underwater.   
  
"Ryu!" Nina screamed. The water went still after a minute and the dragon hadn't risen yet.   
  
"Ryu?" Rei said as he looked into the water, nothing.  
  
"Crap!" Ryu yelled as he came out of the swamp shaking his head. "What the hell was that thing?!" he started to look through the muddy liquid. Again, he was pulled in, this time Rei dove in to help him.  
  
The worren held his breath and looked into the dirty, dark water. Nothing, he couldn't see anything. Just a s Rei swam to the surface, something lifted him up, high above the creek. It had scales and horns, a dragon. The dragon bite into a huge, tentacle like creature. The squid screeched in pain as it slowly died away.  
  
Ryu reverted back to his human form and Rei fell into the water. Nina, garr, and Momo few down to the two. "You all right?" Garr asked.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing but a small swim... come on, let's get out of this creek." Ryu said as he wiped his face.  
  
"You know, you could've told me you were going to transform..." Rei said as he rose to the surfaced from behind Ryu.  
  
"You knew I was going to, but thanks."  
  
"Right." Rei said as he patted Ryu on the shoulder. 


	11. chapter eleven

chapter eleven  
  
"Is that-?"Nina gasped as she looked ahead of them. There was a mountain surrounded by tall, dead grass. But what amazed her the most was the gray, sleeping dragon at the base of the mountain. Deep cuts were inflicted in the dragon and looked as though they had been done not too long ago. Its beautiful gray and lavender wings were cut and bleeding fresh blood. Scars was every where on it's body. It's chest lifted as he breathed heavily.  
  
"The poor thing..." Nina stepped closer to it and a big, emerald green eye shot open. Flames started to come out of it's nostrils and the breathing became harsher. A few growls escaped his throat.  
  
"Why have you come here?!" spoke a deep voice. The group looked around them and saw nothing.  
  
After a minute of silence, Ryu finally spoke, "We were sent here by Lord Ladon. Deathevn is rising and we are here to stop him. Who are you? Where are you?"   
  
"I' am here. I stand before you. I'm Ryu Bateson." The warriors looked at the dragon . He was maintaining his breathing and held his head up. "You are?"  
  
"I'm Ryu of the Brood. These are my friends. Princess Nina of Windia. Rei of the woren tripe. Momo the scientist, and Guardian Garr." Ryu said.   
  
"Ryu, you have the infinity power with in you..." he looked at the group of warriors. "I have waited for this day... it will soon be the time of his defeat." the dragon looked at the sky. A frown came to his lips as he looked back at them. "It will be day soon. You need your rest before you fight him. Over there is a building with some beds. Ryu, stay here. We have to talk." as the dragon spoke, he tilted his head towards a building that looked like it was still intact. The three of them started to make their way for it as Ryu stood there watching them go. After they were gone, he looked back at the dragon.  
  
"Uh Ryu? How come our power feels identical? I mean, the infinity feels almost like the power I feel coming off of you." Ryu asked him.   
  
"There was two parts to the Infinity power. Your human half and my dragon half. My power, the Angi, is the dragon form of your power. A long time ago, when this power was first discovered in the Light Dragon clan it was too hard for anyone to control, thus it was split. In ancient times, only the blood of a true dragon could use it. In other words, you and me. Now, imagine what it could do if the two half's were to become one again?" the dragon explained.  
  
"So, if it was to become full, it could kill a god?"  
  
"Yes. It has the ability to do so."  
  
'Then this must've been what Myria feared. She was afraid of the power becoming one again...' Ryu thought.  
  
"You must understand young dragon. That once you become complete, you will have no control over yourself. You loose everything. Your memory, your hope and yourself." the dragon warned him.  
  
"Is it the only way? I mean, there has to be another way..." Ryu was hoping for a different way to kill Deathevn.   
  
"I'm sorry Ryu of the Brood. I give you the rest of the night to think it over. Good night." the dragon said. Ryu turned to the building and started walking.  
  
Damn... If I don't transform, we'll be smashed. But if I do use the full power, I want know my friends anymore and I could end up killing everyone... I need some rest.  
  
Ryu suddenly jerked to the side as someone called his name.  
  
"Nina! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Nina apologized.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need some rest." Ryu said as he held her hand. 


	12. chapter tewlve, uh fixed for you

Chapter twelve  
  
Ryu woke that morning to the sound of a loud roar. He graved his sword and ran out of the building just as the other's were waking up. He dashed through the bushes to the dragon and watched as he bit the head off of a black creature, he was surrounded by four others. One stayed behind and the other three ran off into the swamp.   
  
"Damn demons. Every day they try to come and take a bite out of me... well, I got a thing or two out of them. Hah!" the dragon said as he slap another one with his tail, sending it flying across the swamp. "Morning!" He said as he saw the group walking up to him. His body wasn't covered in blood and scars, but he was healed. Only marks of where a scar was was all that was left. "Sorry I looked the way I did last night. I had just gotten done with a battle, when you guys arrived."   
  
"A battle? With what?" Nina asked.   
  
"Demons. Those bloody damn things get so annoying!" the dragon made a face of disgust.  
  
"Ryu bateson, how come these demon's aren't... in... hell?" Nina hated swearing. She never really did like it.  
  
"Oh, come on now. You don't really expect them to stay in hell do you? There are planty of other ways for a demon to come into the living." he answered. He moved awkwardly as if trying to get comfortable. His wings flapped a couple of times and his shoulders moved around a bit. The dragon snorted a little as he flicked a mouse into the water. The huge mystical beast looked back at them.  
  
"Ryu, have you come to a decision?" he asked suddenly piercing through Ryu's thoughts.  
  
"Yes. I have decided not to use the full power of Infinity. I have my friends to fight with and their power is all I need." he answered. His friends looked at him in shock and concern.  
  
"But Ryu-" Nina stopped whenever Ryu graved her in his arms. His arms were warm, probably from sleeping. he started to whisper in her ear,  
  
"It's all right. I believe in you're guy's powers. I know we can defeat him without the full power of Infinity." he hugged her tighter before letting her go. She half wished his grip remained but she knew what had to be done.  
  
The dragon nodded in understatement. "Very well. I wish you luck and be careful." the dragon moved to the side revealing a door. The door stood tall and huge with veins covering it. But they were all dead like the life was sucked right out of them. "I don't have much time left to live. I have only one regret. I didn't spend my life with the woman I loved. Don't make that same mistake Ryu, of the Brood." the dragon told him as the heroes ventured into the way to hell.   
  
Ryu and his friends walked closely together as they approached a tower with another door in it. Next to the door was a small box with a red and a blue button on it. Ryu pushed the red button and the door slid open exposing another room. The room was small like an elevator. So, the heroes walked into the room and the door closed, taking them deeper into the ground.   
  
"I wonder why there haven't been any demons around? There should've been at least a battle or two..." Momo sounded as if she was almost depressed about not fighting any of the demons.  
  
"Perhaps Deathevn is using them as a source of life... kind of like food." Garr responded.  
  
"You mean, he's using his own people as a food?" Rei said as he gestured at the thought of eating demons.   
  
"Could be..."  
  
"Hey guys. I think we've stopped." The three heard Ryu say. They looked out and saw Ryu and Nina standing outside of the elevator. they sweat dropped and walk out of the machine. The group stared into a ruined place with only three torn up buildings and a dragon statue.   
  
"What is this place?" Nina said as she walked up to one of the 'old' buildings. She could see inside and noticed that this building use to be a living room or something. Ryu walked up to the dragon statue and placed his hand on it's stony belly. The dragon was missing a left paw and had several of it's spikes missing down his back. His wings were almost broken done and his stony face was almost hard to make out what expression it had. He turned around to see a ladder leading deeper down.  
  
"This is the old town of the ancient dragon clan, Drogen." A voice said from behind. Nina looked behind her and saw an old man standing there. He had pale skin and grey hair that was tied back. His old, torn, red cloak hanged to the ground and his beard went down to his stomach. Others came to the group and was old as well. Three older women was there. All of them had grey hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. There was also three other men. They too looked old and tired.   
  
"You have finally come, dragon prince." Said the man in the red cloak.   
  
"What happened here?" Momo asked.   
  
"Demons. This is and old place and because of Deathevn growing stronger, demons are coming back." Answered a woman in a purple dress.   
  
"We have waited for a very long long time when Deathevn would finally be defeated for good and we will be able to rest. Thank you for coming." a man in a violet robe said. He smiled half heartedly.   
  
"Exactly, what are you people doing here?" Garr asked. He seemed a little confused.  
  
"Ah Guardian Garr, we too have waited for you. We need to talk but now isn't the time. Young Ryu of the Brood. Come here." the man in the red called for him. Ryu walked to him and stood still for a moment before he was pulled down by the old man and was whispered something, "We have waited for 500 years when the dragon prince of our family dragons would rise. We knew that one day he would come to us and kill that beast that rest deep within the planet. " he let go of Ryu's shirt and Ryu stood back up straight. "Come with me. We shall take you to the next level." He called and started for the ladder that the dragon prince had found earlier.   
  
"This way leads to the lower part of the town. You will find another elevator that will lead you to him. Good luck. Oh, take this with you." The elder said as he handed Ryu a shiny, white stone. "You'll figure out what it is later. Now go." Ryu nodded and started down the ladder, followed closely by his friends. They reach the bottom which looks similar to the place above but the tower in the center has yet another elevator. They walk up to it and Ryu once again pushes the button. The group walk into the room and start to go further down.  
  
When the door finally opened, four black creatures stood before the warriors. Shocked and a little nervous, Ryu and Rei quickly closed the door. "what the hell were those?!" Momo yelled.  
  
"I believe those are the demon's you were looking for!" Rei answered.  
  
"Well gee! Thanks for pointing that out, dear!"  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart!"  
  
"Shudda up! We have to do something before they burst open the door!" Garr screamed as the demons started to bump into the door to open it.   
  
"I have an idea!" Nina said. She told them her plan and they quickly took action.  
  
The demons finally came through the door and looked into the room to see it empty. Just when they're about to look up, they hear a whistle. "Psst! I'm over here!" Rei said from behind them. They turned around to see the male worren standing there with the biggest grin, waving his hand at them. the monsters roared angrily and started to chase Rei down the halls. He jolted down them like lightning.  
  
Little did they know, Nina, Ryu, and Momo was on the ceiling hanging up there while Garr tried his best to follow whatever movement he could without getting seen. Ryu hopped down to catch Momo as Nina hovered down. They start to laugh.   
  
"Now let's help Rei!" Ryu said as they too started running down the halls. The four finally catch up to them. Rei is fighting off the demons as he is backed into a corner. He slashed one in half with his left hand twin dagger and stabbed the other one with his right hand dagger. He finished the other two by stabbing one and kicking the other followed by a quick slash to the gut.   
  
"Here's your bacon, honey!" he yells manfully as he holds up a burnt piece of meat.  
  
"Thank you love. Now let's get going!" momo says happily as they continue down the confusing halls.   
  
A/N: Ahh... going back and correcting your stories is... well embarrasing. ^^;; I noticed what I had the most trouble on with this chapter. I was more present tense then past tense. I was writing this whole stopry in past tense, not present. :P So there we go. Fixed that mess. 


	13. chapter thirteen

Chris-chris- Only because there is only one other chapter, I'll go ahead and finish the fic. But for those who are jerks, please stay away from me becasue I put up with enough of that crap else where. hi ya Seraphim Ephyon! ^_^ Yipe I remember you! I'm sorry everyone. I get easily pissed off. For those who know me in RPGC, learn now, I'm different once I get angry. I'm sorry you have to meet the other me. NOw, read the fic before I go nutz.  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
Cold...  
  
It was cold and dark...  
  
Nikanoru  
  
Welcome...  
  
Ryu lead his friends the best he could through the darkness. They held hands as they traveled through the blank, empty room. the dragon hero made sure he held onto Nina's hand tightly. He wasn't about to lose her now. If things were to get worse, he didn't know what to do if he lost her in here. Nina's grip on his hand was tight as well. Ryu could tell she was frightned and couldn't see where she was going. "Rei, everything all right back there?" he called to make sure Rei and the other's were still there. Rei was at the end of the line.  
  
"Yeah. I still have Momo's hand." Rei replied.  
  
"I have Garr's." Momo said.  
  
"And I have Nina's. You still have her's right?" Garr asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I can see an opening up ahead. Don't lose your grips on each other." Ryu told them. He could see a door like place where a faint light shined out of it. the warrior's continued to walk and sometimes stumble over things they thought was a ground. Finally, they came up to the opening and soon found a stone bridge. It was a narrow brick built bridge that went across another black room, but there was a faint light thta showed the path. They walked across it to come to an empty platform. Ryu looked around cautiously. He could feel Nina grabbing his hand even tighter.   
  
"Ryu, what is this place?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." he replied. Blood. I smell blood...  
  
"You smell that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah... but from what?" Ryu questioned.  
  
"What do you guys smell?" Momo asked in curiosity.  
  
"Blood." Rei answered.  
  
"Blood?" Momo and Nina said together. They made a face of disgust and looked around.   
  
"I think we should get our weapons out..." Garr sounded as if he knew something was going to happen. The five warriors each garbed their own weapons. Momo with her canono, Garr with his Beastspear, Rei with his daggers, Nina and her Magic wand and Ryu with his sword. All of them stood back to back in a circle looking in all directions. Suddenly, something moved out of the cornor of Ryu's eye. He jumped a little but saw nothing. Momo thought she saw something too, as well as the other three.  
  
"What's going on?" Nina cried. She started to chant a small spell, perpairing for the wrose.   
  
Then, it came. An army of demons with blood stained teeth and sharpe claws charged out of the darkness at them. "GET READY!" Ryu yelled as he and the others stood in a ready stance. There's too many. We aren't going to last very long against them. Ryu thought.   
  
The demons were getting closer. Fangs out and ready to bite into their flesh.  
  
I don't think we can stand it... we're not ready for this...  
  
Inches away from him, Ryu could feel his body shaking with fear. He's never felt like this before. Why now? After all that he's been through, he's scared out of his wits. He couldn't hear anything, everything was just a blurr.   
  
I don't want anything to happen to them...  
  
Nina shoot the first magic spell from her wand igniting the first three monsters into flames and turning them into ashes. Rei yelled in spirit as he sliced one's head off followed by a slash to the gut of another. Momo fired her canon of gun power mixed with chrysm, shattering the first victm. garr swung his spear like ax and chopped the heads off of a few demons. Nina continued her spell casting while Rei and Garr sliced and diced. Momo did any spell or fire power she could. Finally, Ryu snapped into his senses and slashed the first demon that threatened him. He kept up his steady pace of slashing and did a few spells on the creatures.  
  
Momo couldn't keep up, a demon slamed into her and made her drop her canon. She held back a claw from her face but was bing choked by the other paw/claw. "Guys! HELP!" she hollard. Ryu turned away after slashing one of his targets and rushed to help Momo. He slashed the back and then kick the demons slipt body off of her. The dragon warrior then help her back up and continued to fight.  
  
Nina was hold her own. She released as many spells as possible. But when a demon would get too close, she hit it with her staff then use' Mind sword' to kill it. The spell she was using mostly was 'Typhoon.'   
  
Rei was doing just fine. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Garr was having no trouble at all. He used some of his fire spells and chopped through the demons like cutting wood.  
  
Suddenly, all the demons turned to dust and the fighters stood there with their weapons out. they looked around confused of what had just happened. After a minute of confusion, the empty pit lke room went up in flames. The only safe place was the very plateform of which they stood on. "What the-?" Rei was cut off by the sound of a harsh laughter that would haunt him the rest of his life.  
  
"Welcome... Nikanoru." the voice spoke.  
  
"Come out Deathevn! I know that's you!" Ryu demanded.  
  
"As you wish..." Deathevn said. From the flames came a black figure. When he came into viwe, he appeared to be human. A young man in his mid thirties with blonde hair, blue eyes and a grey robe. He had an evil smile on his face. "I'am Death Evan. Welcome to my home, Nikanoru..." he said.  
  
"Thanks for the little welcoming commitie. But your days are up!" rei spoke bravely.  
  
"Big words for a little kitten. I wouldn't say another word..." deathevn said as he lefted Rei into the air. Rei sruggled a little bit before he was tossed almost off the edge. He hanged on the edge into the flames. The worren quickly got back up and ran back to the others.  
  
"You okay Rei?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." Rei answered.  
  
"Hahah! You'll be more then dizzy when I'm done with you! Nikanoru, you're not going to win this time! I will defeat you and d then destroy the world!"  
  
"Not while I'm around!" Nina yelled. Ryu looked at her. She smiled at him then looked back at Deathevn. "Get ready to cover your ear drums big boy! 'Cause you ani't gonna be hearing out of them when I through! Simoon!" Nina releases a powerful wind adn fire attack that drops down on Deathevn like a bomb, creating a huge clod of smoke. When the smoke clears, the heroes are shocked of what stands before them. 


	14. Final Chapter

Final chapter  
  
Deathevn was twice the size, twice as huge, and twice as ugly as before. He looked like a huge beast with horns coming out of his head and fangs bigger then his head sticking out of his mouth. His skin was a pale blue and he had fury legs and scaly feet. His face looked like a bull or something and he had red-orange eyes. "Hahahah! Do you really think you can beat me?! HAH! FOOLS!" Deathevn laughed.   
  
"You don't think we can, but we do! Come on guys! Let's get him!" Ryu yelled. He griped his sword tighter and smiled.   
  
"I'm with ya all the way brother!" Rei said as he pulled his daggers back for an attack.  
  
"Count me in!" momo shouted as she charged her canon on her shoulder, taking aim for Deathevns belly.  
  
"I can only rest once Myria has decided my mission is complete. Till then, I'll fight along side you." Garr told Ryu as he raised his spear.  
  
"I love you. And I'll always fight with you." Nina said as she started to chant another spell.   
  
"Then it's settled! You're going down!" Ryu screamed as he charged for Deathevn.  
  
~*~  
  
It all happened in a flash. Momo was helping Rei walk, and Garr was holding Nina's limp body as I fought against the awesome power that was bing inflected on my body. I could feel his deathing blast coming through my scales. Heh, at least I was protecting them. Dammit! My wings! It was hours during the fight and the heroes had Deathevn almost defeated.  
  
Ryu's wings were damaged heavily as the remaining body of Deathevn tried his best to kill the heroes along with him. "You'll never get out of here alive! NEVER!" he yelled. Once again, Ryus dragonic body was damaged by the beams of death.   
  
"GO! Get out of here!" he yelled at his friends.  
  
"But Ryu! We can't! Not without you!" Momo screamed back.  
  
"Go! I'll catch up! GO! NOW!" Ryu screamed once again.  
  
"Come on. He wants us to live so let's get out of here. Come back alive you hear us!" Garr said as they started to walk their way out of the inferno of hell. The place was falling apart as Deathevn tried in the remaining of his power to kill Ryu and his friends.   
  
Ryu pushed Deathevn off the edge but Deathevn used his huge claw and grab into Ryu's body to hold on or take our dragon hero with him. "RAHHHAR!" Ryu roared in pain as the sharp claws dug into his flesh.   
  
"If I go down, you're going with me DRAGON!" Deathevn remarked. He dug deeper into Ryu's flesh as the dragon hung from their side. ryu dug his own claws into the brick platform. He was able to keep his head up but was struggling to kick Deathevn off him.   
  
Ryu looked out, he noticed a huge figure approaching. 'Dammit. Not another demon! Argh!' he thought as the figure came through the falling rocks of the ceiling. It appeared to be a dragon. It's wings were folded back and his scales were grey. It was Ryu Bateson. Then, other dragons followed closely behind him. A total of six was with Ryu Bateson, three on each side. The grey dragon bend over to speak with Ryu eye to eye. HOw they got here, he didn't know or cared for that matter.  
  
"You have done well, Ryu of the Brood. But, let us handle him from here." the dragon told him. He motioned his head for two other dragons to fly down and make the grip on Ryu to let go. Hey did as instructed and the claws were forced out of Ryu's flesh. ryu Bateson motioned for two other dragons to help Ryu up and guard him for a moment. They, too, did as told. Ryu was now on the platform about to transform when he looked back at Ryu Bateson. The grey dragon was glowing a silver light. Soon, the light was gone and a young man stood there with long blue hair and emerald green eyes. He smiled a warm smile then spoke, "Carn and Juvs, fly down and get Deathevn to where I can see him. I want him to die knowing that I came back." the man spoke. The remaining two dragons nodded and with the help of the two dragons who helped Ryu, got Deathevn back on the platform.  
  
"Ahhh... Nikanoru... you have come to die as well?" Deathevn smirked.  
  
"The only one who'll die is you. I'm going to seal you up in the dark realm!" Ryu Bateson shouted at him. He stood tall and firm. The destined child brought his fist up and crossed them over his face. He yelled out and started to glow. He threw his fists to his side and a flashing bright light consumes him. The light rushes into Deathevn and comsumes him up too.  
  
"Come on! We have to get out of here!" yelled one of the dragons. Ryu detransformed and climbed onto the back of one of them and watched as they flew off. The place was falling apart. He heard a cracking noise. Ryu looked up and saw a huge rock falling from the ceiling. Not being able to do anything about it, he was hit across the back.The pain sent a shock through his whole body, causing him to faint.   
  
~*~  
  
"Morning... sleepy head..." Nina said to him as Ryu woke up in a bed. The bed was like a feather. He didn't realize where he was till a Sharp pain in his back brought him back to reality. The dragon looked at himself and notice his chest was wrapped up in a cloth. He also had some wrapped around his head.  
  
"What...? Where am' I?" he asked a little dazed.  
  
"You're in my palace Ryu." Nina answered him. She stood up and opened the curtain, letting the sun shine in.  
  
"What happened? All I remember was the battle then..." Ryu still couldn't quiet remember everything that had happened a few weeks ago. All he really remembered was fighting Deathevan and transforming. Then more dragons came and the place started to fall apart. But just trying to think about it caused his head to hurt even more.  
  
'You were hit by a rock and was out for three weeks. We brought you here and Mom and Dad have forgiven you after a long explanation. How are you feeling?" Nina walked back to his bed side. She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You're not running a fever."  
  
"I feel much better now. Thank you. I'm going to get dress and I'll see you in the hall or something." Ryu told her as he started to move.  
  
"All right." Nina said as she walked out of the room. Ryu got dressed in his usual clothing, finding it stitch back together just like new. He walked out in the hall where Nina stood waiting.   
  
"Shall we?" he ask holding an arm out. Nina noded and accepted his arm.   
  
"You won't believe how much father wants to speak with you about..." she told him.  
  
"Oh really?" The two walk down the hall together.  
  
END 


End file.
